Dark Secrets of Kurama
by Kawaii Drummer Demoness
Summary: Summary Inside -- Kurama fans be warned -- especially you, Ayame!


Rinoa: Hi guys!  
  
BD: look at me go! I'm disclaimer-ing!  
  
Disclaimer: *is a disclaimer* standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Rinoa: however, I do, in fact, own Riku. MINE.  
  
BD: co-authoring is FUN! *was paid to say this*  
  
Rinoa: this fic should be. . . great!  
  
BD: and for all the Kurama fans . . . well . . . um. . . hi! ^.^  
  
Rinoa: Kurama fans . . . this fic MIGHT be disturbing. And we are warning you of this beforehand, so don't read it and then send me mean reviews saying 'No he isn't!' because. . .  
  
BD: HE *IS*! Everyone is entitled to their opinion, blah blah. 'to each his own.'  
  
Rinoa: err. . . right. . . we have our opinions, and you (Kurama fans) can have yours. . . and life will be great!  
  
~*~*At BD's House~*~*  
  
"Hi everyone!" Rinoa squealed as BD opened her front door.  
  
"Everyone's not here yet, stupid," the fire demon informed her.  
  
Rinoa smiled. "Is Riku?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Really?!" the half Koorime screeched.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
And with that, Rinoa bolted into BD's house and hugged Riku, who appeared to be slightly surprised by his girlfriend's impulsiveness.  
  
"Well that was random." BD announced.  
  
A short moment of silence followed, which was shattered by the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it!" BD screamed and tripped over. . . herself.  
  
Before anyone could open the door, it flung open, whacking BD in the face. "Hi guys!" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"Oww. . ." BD said, and the idiot's hair caught fire. "Stupid idiot!"  
  
Everyone else walked in.  
  
"Hi!" Yusuke, Ayame, Kurama, and Kiara said.  
  
BD noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Hiei?"  
  
"He. . . died. . ." Rinoa told her.  
  
"BD seemed quite offended. "Shut up."  
  
"Okay." Rinoa said.  
  
~*~Moments Later, After Hiei Arrives~*~  
  
"HIEI!" BD screamed and tried to hug him.  
  
"You know what. . ." Rinoa began.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked simultaneously.  
  
"I don't know." Rinoa said, smiling.  
  
"So. . . what now?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Let's go. . . carpet surfing." BD announced.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Rinoa squealed.  
  
Ayame noticed something, Kurama was acting strange. "What's wrong, Kurama?"  
  
"Nothing." Kurama said immediately.  
  
The female kitsune still showed an expression of concern, but she decided to leave her koibito alone.  
  
"Let's watch a DVD." BD suggested.  
  
Everyone else agreed with BD, and so they begin to watch their favorite DVD.  
  
Toward the end of the movie, Rinoa stood up and left the room, motioning for BD and Riku to follow. She opened the front door and exited BD's house.  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
"What, stupid Koorime?" BD asked, annoyed.  
  
"What's with Kurama?" the blue haired bat demon asked.  
  
BD shrugged. "I don't really know."  
  
Rinoa seemed to have an idea. "Want to find out?"  
  
"Sure, why not." BD agreed.  
  
"So, why'd you call ME out here?" Riku asked.  
  
"Because," the amethyst eyed demoness said, smiling as she took a few steps toward Riku. She stood up on her toes, in an attempt to match his height (which didn't work very well) and gently pressed her lips against his. "Aishiteru." She told him, stepping back slightly.  
  
"Well, aren't we spontaneous today?!" BD said to the Koorime.  
  
"Yes! I am." Rinoa smiled.  
  
~*~Inside~*~  
  
Ayame looked over at Kurama, she smiled and grasped his hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing," he told her, offering a smile.  
  
Two foxes hopped up onto the couch, one in Ayame's lap, and the smaller in between her and Kurama.  
  
"Kiri, Koso, hi." Ayame said, scratching the soft furred Kiri behind her ears.  
  
Kiri, short for Kiri Kiri, and Koso, who's real name was Koso Koso, were Ayame's pets. Kurama had given them to her for Valentines Day. Kiri was the smaller of the two, Koso, the male, was usually antisocial. He would only follow Ayame around, Kiri, however, thrived on everyone's affection, but she mostly followed Rinoa around when she couldn't find Ayame.  
  
Rinoa came back into the room, the female fox jumped off of the couch and ran towards the Koorime, and she picked Kiri up. "Hello, Kiri Kiri."  
  
"Err. . . where's Yusuke?" Kiara asked, standing up.  
  
Ayame smiled. "BD, do you still have all of the dolphin pictures in your room?"  
  
And with that Kiara and Ayame ran to BD's room, followed by Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Kurama," BD and Rinoa said simultaneously. "Get over here."  
  
Kurama stopped in front of them. "Why?"  
  
Rinoa turned to Riku, "Can you go help find Yusuke too? Please?" she smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Okay, Rin." Riku left the room.  
  
The two girls turned to Kurama. "What's with you?"  
  
"It's nothing," he muttered.  
  
The fire demoness glared at him. "No. It's something."  
  
"You're holding something from us . . . even Aya! And you usually tell her everything!" the Koorime said.  
  
Kurama looked at the floor. "If I tell you . . . you'll tell Aya."  
  
Rinoa considered hitting him, but she decided not to, "It depends on what it is."  
  
"Yeah," BD added.  
  
"Tell us!" Rinoa squealed.  
  
"You can't tell Ayame." Kurama told them.  
  
"Tell us, stupid fox!" BD screamed.  
  
Kurama looked upset. "I'm gay, okay?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head, causing a strand of sky blue hair to fall to her face. "I have to tell Ayame."  
  
"Rin, hold on," BD told her. "You're joking, right? Kurama, you're joking."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
BD glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?! You can't do that to Aya . . . she loves you!"  
  
Rinoa looked as if she could cry. "And so you liking Ayame . . . it was one big lie to cover up the fact that you like guys?!"  
  
"No, I love her . . . but on friendly terms." Kurama told them. "Please, you can't tell her."  
  
"We aren't, YOU are!" BD and Rinoa said at the same time.  
  
Kurama didn't say anything as the half bat demon ran out of the room.  
  
~*~In BD's Room~*~  
  
"Dolphins . . ." Yusuke was pointing to the walls.  
  
"Aya!" Rinoa said, standing at the door. "Come here."  
  
The kitsune looked quite confused, but she walked towards her best friend. "Okay."  
  
"Kurama has to tell you something," she told Ayame, "he's in there."  
  
"Okay," Ayame repeated, and walked into the room where BD and Kurama were.  
  
"I love dolphins." Yusuke told Kiara.  
  
"Yeah, me too, Yusuke . . ." Kiara said, sounding bored beyond imagination.  
  
Rinoa hugged Riku. "Riku . . ." she said softly, "something bad is about to happen . . ."  
  
~*~Other Room~*~*  
  
"Tell her." BD demanded.  
  
"Aya . . ." Kurama began, "I . . ."  
  
Rinoa walked into the room, holding Riku's hand. "Tell her. She has a right to know."  
  
Ayame looked a little confused.  
  
"Ayame, I'm gay."  
  
Rinoa, Riku, and BD glanced over to see her reaction.  
  
"Aya. . . I'm sorry. . ." Kurama said as a tear rolled down Ayame's cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
BD: okay! that's all!  
  
Rinoa: I have an idea. Let's REVIEW this one, okay?  
  
BD: chapter two up soon! Rin-chan wrote this one! I write the next one!  
  
~Bunnies~ ~Rinoa  
  
Flames and Torches, ~Black Dragon~ (A.K.A. Ryuu) 


End file.
